Harry Potter and the Elemental Seeds
by FlamingCross
Summary: Harry's 5th, Year at Hogwarts. He meets new Friends, Falls in Love, Fights a New Mysterious Dark Order and Aquires a new power to help save the wizarding world.
1. Prolouge: Story of the Seeds

Harry Potter and the element of seeds  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter so don't ask about it.  
  
Chapter 1:prologue history of seeds  
  
  
  
Long ago when the worlds was in the time of medieval there was a new power apart form magic that was formed with the elements of fire, water, light, and darkness. The seeds were made by the mages and the wizards of the new land, or also called America in the world of the new and the wizards of England. The ones who were made by the Americans were the fire and light were hidden in the school called Strawgoh institute. The other two were in England in the school called Hogwarts. They were set there to be found by the four chosen children of the creators of the seeds. The seeds were apart of a prophecy set by the creators to banish the lord of darkness in a time of need.  
  
  
  
Many years later we bring u to the future where Harry Potter is going to start his fifth year in Hogwarts. 


	2. Ch:1 Part:1 New Friends

Harry Potter and the element of seeds  
  
Harry had finally gotten away from the Dursleys at the last two weeks of summer he stayed with Ron and his family where he felt more at home than with the damned Dursleys. Well this year Mr.Weasley came and picked him up in a new Sunfire. Uncle Vernon was trying to hide his excitement of the car, when Mr.Weasley said he really should be going. And then he went to the Weasley's for the two weeks where he like fell in love with Hermione but didn't want to admit it and Ron kind of let it slip that he liked Cho, but Harry said he didn't like her anymore, but he didn't tell Ron about him and his new crush, Hermione. Then the day came to go to the Hogwarts express. Harry got really good at going through the gate. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their spot at the end of the train. When they got there, two other people were already there. "Who are you," exclaimed Ron. "Well I am Adam Swiss and this is James Alloy, but just call me Flames and he's Cross." Said Flames. "Hey Flames and Cross I am Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Said Harry. "HOLY SHIT YOUR HARRY POTTER!" Cross said excitedly.  
  
"Ummm, yea," said Harry. "Well there are two other people in here you know," Ron said annoyingly. "Hey, sorry we just didn't know he went to this school," said Flames. "So where did you two come from I don't remember you boys here before," said Hermione. "Well that's cause we are new we came from a school called Strawgoh Institute. We came here from America," Said Flames. "Wow that must be so interesting I am dying to know what its like over there," said Hermione. (grabs Crosses arm and drags him to a seat where they are engaged in conversation.) "Would you look at that we aren't even at school yet and she wants to learn," sighed Ron. "Hey Harry, I have a question," said Flames. "Yea," said Harry. "Well I was wondering, do u like, have the scar from You-Know-Who," says Flames. "Yea I do," said Harry lifting his bangs. "You guys we will be getting there soon," said Hermione. They then all changed into their school robes and were waiting till the train stopped. Five minutes later, the train came to a start and they all exited. "All first years and transfer students this way," bellowed Hagrid. "Well see you guys later," said Cross "OK bye for now maybe you guys will be in our house," said Ron. "Yea, well we will just have to see you know," said Flames. Flames and Cross then left the three as Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the horseless carriages. Finally they were at the doors and headed into the Great Hall. There they took their seats and waited for the first years. In no time at all Professor McGonagall came in with the students and Flames and Cross were in the front. They gave a wave to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall then brought the sorting hat onto the three-legged stool. "First we will sort the transfer students (A.N. I didn't feel like making the song.) Adam, Swiss and James, Alloy, James, come up here first. Cross then walked over and placed the sorting hat on his head. "Whoa, this power I sense is the power only a Gryffindor can have so obviously.GRYFFINDOR. Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table. "All right there's one down, now for Flames," said Ron. "Adam, Swiss," said McGonagall. Adam then walked and sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on and waited. "Amazing, the same power that was in the other boy, you are definitely a.. GRYFFINDOR." "Yes we got them both," said Harry. Flames came to sit down and he sat by Harry and Parvati. "Hey there good looking, what's your name," said Flames. "He he, my name's Pravati, I already know yours, Adam," said Parvati. "Please call me Flames," "Okay," giggled Parvati. Flames and Parvati were engaged in conversation while Harry looked around at the people he was sitting by and he saw Padma sitting by Cross talking to him. "Padma are you at the right table!" exclaimed Harry. "Huh, oh no Harry I just changed houses and I am going to be in Gryffindor for as long as I am in school," said Padma. "Oh," Dumbledore then rised from his chair quieting the students. "I have a few announcements I wish to inform. First of all the forbidden forest is off limits. Secondly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind you off items forbidden has extended. If you want to take a look at the list it will be in Mr. Filch's office. And finally no students under the third year are permitted to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
After that he sat down and the feast began, Harry just now realized how hungry he was and ate everything that looked good. Finally the feast was ending and people were going their houses. Hermione was leading the first years to the common room. "Hermione, how come you have never told us about you being a perfect," said Ron. "Well you never asked now did you," said Hermione. They all made it to the common room (password was acuptule) where Harry, Ron, Flames, and Cross went to the fifth year dormitories. "Wow the place has expanded," said Ron. "Well it should if they are going to be here," said Harry. "Yea, I guess your right," said Ron. "Well I am going to bed and dreaming about Parvati," said Flames. "You like her," said Harry. "You know it she the girl I never had," said Flames. "Man I feel you, I feel the same way about Padma," said Cross. "Man love is in the air, I love Cho, Flames loves Parvati, Cross loves Padma, and Harry, who do u love," asked Ron curiously. "OK I'll tell you, Hermione," said Harry. "WHAT I don't believe it, wow I always wondered why you didn't care if I like Cho, but I never knew it was because of you liking Hermione," said Ron. "Hey lets worry about love in the morning," said Seamus. And with that all the boys laid and went into a nice relaxing sleep until the morning. 


	3. Ch:2 Unexpected Fight and New Order

Harry Potter and the Element of Seeds  
  
  
  
Harry woke and quickly changed and went down to the great hall where he saw Hermione. He sat beside her when Flames, Parvati, Padma, and a sulking Ron came through the doors.  
  
"Hey, where is Cross," asked Harry. "Err, well he and Ron kind of had a fight," said Padma. "Ron called me a bitch and Cross was going to hit him, but I stopped him." "That sucks," said Hermione.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile by the lake:  
  
"Damn that Ron, I knew he was a Fucker from the first day I met him," thought Cross.  
  
Cross who wasn't paying attention to where he was going started heading to the forbidden forest when he heard rustling in the trees.  
  
"Who's there," said Cross.  
  
At least ten men wearing black cloaks appeared.  
  
"You have something that our master wants," said the one in front.  
  
"Are you death eaters," said Cross with anger in his voice.  
  
"Hah, don't compare us to voldemort's men, we are higher class warriors than them. Now give us the seed." Said the one in front.  
  
And with that Cross's wand became a sword made of light (A.N. not a light saber peoples don't think that ok.) and he ran at the men. The leader jumped out of the way and left Cross to slice through two of the hooded figures. Cross then made a duplicate of himself who went after four of them. Cross quickly went and killed two more when the third one jumped on his back and was about to stab him with his scimitar when the duplicate kicked him off Cross's back. Cross regained his composure and stabbed the guy on the ground leaving him alone with the leader. The duplicate had already killed the others and he disappeared. Cross then ran at the leader, but he jumped out of the way and ran into the forest. Cross ran after him but when he got into the forest, he was gone. Cross turned around and saw the bodies disappear into smoke. Amazed Cross ran to the castle to tell Flames what happened.  
  
Harry was starting to worry about Cross, he had been gone for their first two lessons, potions and transfigurations. They were in the Great Hall when Cross came running to the Gryffindor table and said panting  
  
"There were Death Eaters in the woods I killed them all, but one got away. But please lets not tell Dumbledore, I don't want to worry him. "How could you defeat full grown wizards," said Hermione. "I-I ha-had a-a sword," panted Cross. "Hey relax some okay Cross," said Flames. "Okay I am relaxed, it was just so wild, I mean one second I am walking and the next I am killing off Death Eaters," said Cross. "Well we really should be getting to class, we got Charms next," said Hermione.  
  
And with that they left the Great Hall and went to Charms. Charms was easy for Harry that day, because they were learning how to charm things to fly, not levitate like wingardium leviosa, it was wingardium, flyiosa. After Charms class was over Cross, holding Padma's hand, Flames, talking to Parvati, Harry, who is kind of shy around Hermione, is thinking about what happened, "How did he fight all the Death Eaters and live, that's so amazing." By that time they were in the common room and they all sat down and talked about school and what they did over the summer. After a while Cross and Padma were having some "alone time" Flames and Parvati were playing tonsil hockey. Harry and Hermione were looking around the room when Hermione broke the ice.  
  
"Pretty amazing what happened to Cross back there isn't it, sighed Hermione. "Yea it is, umm Hermione, who do you like," asked Harry in a rather quick way. "Oh well you know Harry I like this one boy he's in our year and he is kind of famous (with those last words Harry smiled), but I am not sure if he likes me, Harry do you like me. At the last words Harry stood dumbstruck while a little spot of drool came from his mouth. "Oh, sorry Hermione, but of course, I have fallen in love with you over the summer. And Hermione, I kind of want to take our friendship further if it is okay with you," replied Harry. "Yes Harry I do," Answered Hermione. And with that Harry pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.  
  
It was well after midnight before Harry or Hermione went to their rooms. Then Harry went to sleep almost instantly.  
  
  
  
Harry was in a strange and dark room, there was a table that was near the other edge of the room. Harry then saw the table light up and there were five members at the table. There were two men standing before them all. "You, Abil, have failed the Vatican of Darkness, and with that you will be sentenced to death," said the one on the top. "Please don't hurt me I beg of you I tried to get the seed from the boy, but he killed all of my men with a sword made from the seed," said Abil. The one at the top raised his wand and yelled Avada Cadavra. There was a flash of green light and Abil was lying dead on the ground. "Voldemort you are next," "Thank you master," said Voldemort. "I have retrieved the book that you wanted me to get. It seems that Salazar wanted to create his own seed and it seems the seed resides in you, and if I am not mistaken you have the element of lightning." " I see, well what else is inscribed in the book that your relative left you." "Sir, it seems that Salazar found out how to create dark seeds, but he died before he was ever able to use them." "Good, for finding this out I will allow you to be one of the first to use the new seeds, now be off." "Yes, master."  
  
Harry then woke drenched in sweat and scar hurting like never before and he now realized that maybe Voldemort is the least of their worries.  
  
A.N. Well I have finally written this chapter it will get better people I am just not very good at starting books but it will get dark. 


	4. Ch:3 Dueling Tournament and New Teacher

Harry Potter and the Element of Seeds  
  
Dueling Tournament: Chapter 4  
  
Harry woke the next morning remembering the dream clearly in his head. He went down to see Flames, Cross, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, and Padma, sitting together in a circle of chairs and couches. Harry quickly sat down and began to tell them about the dream. He began to speak into total silence for about Thirty minutes. And after Harry was finished Hermione spoke. "So this Vatican of Darkness somehow is the group that You-Know-Who. But what I want to know is why he is calling them masters." "Yea, me too, and what about the guy they killed cause he failed to get the seed," said Harry," And what is this seed they are talking about." "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore," said Ron. "No, I don't think that we should do that, we should keep this quiet," said Flames. "But why, we always tell Dumbledore everything," said Hermione. "I know you do, but maybe we should keep all of this quiet, because there might be a spy somewhere and I don't want the enemy that we know," said Flames. "I say who cares, let's just get to the Great Hall, and remember that Dumbledore needs to make that announcement today," said Padma, "But you weren't there yesterday Cross when Dumbledore told us about something, but he said he will say the rest today." The seven made their way to the Great Hall where everyone was already there. "Now that you are all here, I wish to tell you that this year will be the start of the Dueling tournament, it will start on October the thirteenth. Now there will be only the Fourth years and above competing. There will be four from each house and 16 from each year. So all of the Fourth years will play until there is a champion and so forth. If you make it to the semifinals of your year you will make it to the final tournament where the winner will be made champion. The rules for this are: 1. No magic, you will be given swords to use to fight with. 2. You can use your fists and feet to fight, but you cannot win without striking your opponent with your weapon. 3. Now your weapon will not kill your classmates, but your sword will break when you hit your opponent. They are bewitched to not break any other time. Before we do the real tournament, your other year mates will pick whom they want to be the four and the four have to agree. If they agree they have to compete until they are eliminated, or better yet, win. Now, I trust you all will want to get to your classes and talk about the tournament, good day." And with that Dumbledore sat down and the Great Hall was filled with talk about the tournament. "I am entering," said Flames and Cross in unison. "How did you guys do that," asked an amazed Hermione. "Lots and lots of practice," smiled Cross. "Well I want to enter," said Harry, " You want to try to Ron," "Yea, sure why not," spoke Ron. "Hey let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione. The seven then were walking to class when Cho came and stopped Ron. "Can I talk to you," asked Cho quietly. "OK, what about," replied Ron. Cho and Ron left behind a sniggering Cross. "Man he is whipped," said Cross.  
  
"Ron I need to tell you that I am sick of you trying to get me to like you, I just don't feel the way that you do about me, I am sorry, but I don't think that it will work out, I am sorry, goodbye," said Cho. Ron stood dumbstruck as he watched her leave, he then realized he needed to be in class. The class bell just rang when he entered to room. He sat next to Harry and Hermione when a man about 5'11 with a baldhead came into the room. "Good day my name is Professor Kennedy, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Today since we will be having the Dueling Tournament In a few weeks I think you guys should practice dueling even if you don't wish to participate." With that they were given canes to use as swords, Harry and Ron were partners, Cross and Flames, and Hermione and Padma, Parvati had to duel with Seamus. "Ready, set go!!!!" With that everyone were dueling, Harry was easily deflecting Ron's shots and pretty soon landed a swift stab to the chest. Padma easily beat Hermione, who is not a very good dueler. And Seamus who earlier was bragging about being a good dueler was defeated in five seconds flat. But the real match to watch was the one between Flames and Cross. They were blocking each other's moves with shear speed. Everyone had stopped to watch these two duel, and Flames was currently jumping in the air while attacking Cross, but Cross blocked the attack and started barraging a set of moves as well. Both were blocking the other's attacks and neither gaining the advantage for very long. Flames just barely blocked Cross's attack from behind and could not stop the quickness from the full- force attack by Cross. When everyone thought that Cross was going to when, Flames gained more strength and speed. The funny thing was Cross also looked like he got a boost of energy. They went at it again, but with more force, with every hit, it was like the sound of thunder. They never let up, both were moving extremely fast sliding from one side to the other while fighting, they were even in the air fighting. Then there was a hit that shot huge energy out knocking the duct off of the floor. When the dust settled Flames had connected with Cross's stomach. Flames and Cross fell to the ground panting. "Wow! What an amazing duel, I would say the best one I have had all year, 20 points each to Gryffindor. They then went to Care for Magical Creatures where they are going to talk to Hagrid for the first time this year. "Hey Hagrid," said Harry. 'arry good ter' see yeh'," replied Hagrid "So wha' you lot been up to, I see yeh' made sum' new friends." "Yea this one is Flames (Hi) and Cross (Hey) their real names are Adam, who is Flames, and James, who is Cross." Replied Hermione. "OK, you er' seven I'm goin' ter' need a few volunteers fer' me next lesson. Say arry' can you elp' me with this ere' box." "Sure," and with that Harry assisted Hagrid with the box that was shaking. "Oh, great another year with this large oaf," replied a voice behind them "Can it Malfoy," Gritted Ron. "You know what I really don't like you, are you entering the tournament this October," said Cross. "Yea, what's it to you," "Well mainly because I want you in the first round," And with that Draco coward in fear (it seems the duel got spread around the school). After class they went to the Great Hall and ate and went to Divination. When they got there, Padma and Parvati went in with Lavender. Ron. Flames, Cross, and Harry went to find a table in the back of the room where Harry found out about why Cho wanted him earlier. After their class they went to the common room, where Harry and Hermione sat and cuddled by the fire. Padma and Cross went up to her dorm. Ron who seemed to get sick of all of this love in the air left the room and went outside and went to the library, because Hermione was with Harry so he knew he was going to have some time to think. "How could Cho say that to me I thought we could have made a great couple, but I guess that she didn't feel the love that I felt. When Ron was walking the shelves, he didn't see the person knelt on the ground and he tripped over them and fell face forward. "Hey, watch where you are sitting," said Ron angrily. And then Ron saw the person he hit, it was Cho, and he immediately apologized. "Listen there is no reason for you to be sorry, I guess I kind of brought you this angry mood, and I feel so bad, but Ron I don't think that we should be together I just want to be friends," "I completely agree, umm Cho, are you going to enter the Dueling Tournament," "Why of course, why do you ask?" "I was wondering, do you want to like practice together so we can be ready for it." "Ummm ok, do u mean right now or tomorrow," "Now if you like," smiled Ron. "Sure how about the Trophy room." "OK it is fine with me." And with that they walked to the trophy room. "Here let's use these," said Cho pointing at the canes. "OK, now let's have a like practice round then we will tell each other the other's faults." Said Cho. "Sounds good to me," Laughed Ron. Ron and Cho the dueled, Cho ended up winning most of them. "Man you are good," Panted Ron. "Yea, well, I have had practice. Hey listen, Ron I have to go it's getting kind of late." "Oh, OK, well bye, maybe I will see you tomorrow." "Yea, Ron that seems nice, but I want you to remember that we are friends and nothing more." "I know, but I want us to be more." "Well, bye Ron." And with that Cho left, leaving a very sad Ron behind. Ron returned later in the night very sad and quickly went up to the dorm. Harry was too busy looking into Hermione's eyes to notice. He kissed her cheek tenderly as she giggled and kissed him back. They then went into a passionate kissed as Harry groped her breast. Everyone was in bed so Harry felt completely comfortable doing this, but what he didn't know was that Ginny was watching as she felt a silent tear fall down, her face as she realized she had no chance with her dream boy. She then turned and went back to her dorm. Harry was very reluctant to go to bed, he was having such a great time with Hermione. Harry went to his dorm and felt surprisingly sleepy. And with that he laid down and was instantly asleep. The next day Harry and Cross got into a conversation about what happened near the lake to him. "Well you see Harry, when the guys came and attacked I used my wand and disarmed one of them of their sword. And I guess I was lucky and I was able to beat them all, and then the one ran away." "In my dream the guy named Abil was killed for not getting the seed from a kid, was that you and what does he mean by seed." "To tell you the truth Harry I have no clue what that guy wanted and I know of no kind of seed." After done talking Hermione came from the dorm and Harry greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and he held her hand. "How are you today, Hermione?" "I am doing fine Harry." They walked out to the Great Hall and ate and went to class and went back to the common room where they found a chair and sat by the fire and looked into it holding each other closely. "I love you so much Hermione." Harry finally said after a few minutes. "I love you to Harry," They went into a passionate kiss and after an hour they emerged breathless. At about midnight both of them went to bed.  
  
Three weeks later the tournament is edging closer and people are getting excited. Finally the fifth years held a meeting in the common room to decide who wants to be in the tournament. "OK, since I am a perfect I called this meeting, now who wants to enter the tournament." At least six people raised their hand including Harry, Ron, Cross, and Flames. "Well then how about you six put your names on a piece of paper and put them in this hat. They all did this and Hermione shuffled the hat. "The first name picked for the tournament is...Harry Potter. Harry then got a round of applause, mainly from his friends. "Next is.Adam Swiss." Parvaiti gave him a kiss and hug. "Good job Flames, now the third one is.James Alloy." James then pulled Padma into a passionate kiss. "Now for the three of you who are left, you are on your last chance, the fourth and final one is.Ron Weasley, congratulations Ron." Ron was happy as his friends and him were jumping around. "That is it for this meeting. With that everyone went to their dorms, but Ron went outside and came to the Trophy Room where Cho was waiting to start the dueling class. She had her head turned near the wall when Ron grabbed her from behind and she cried out in surprise. "You scared me Ron!" "Hahahaha, oh I am sorry Cho I just got picked to be on the fifth year Dueling Tournament." "That is so great I am excited for you," and she pulled him into a hug. "So you want to get started," asked Ron. "Okay, oh, and I forgot to mention I am in the tournament also." After that they both started dueling. Ron showed a great improvement from the last time they met, yester day he couldn't win two total. Now today he won four in a row and Cho congratulated him on his accomplishment. An hour later they left, but not before Ron pulled Cho into a long hug.  
  
Ron went back to the common room feeling much better. He went to the dorm got undressed and went to lie in bed when he heard a soft sensual moaning noise. The noise was coming from Flame's bed and Ron crept over and saw Parvati on top of Flame, and Flames was kissing her stomach while feeling aroused at the same time. Flames then turned her over so that he would be inserting himself into her ass. He was pounding into her and Parvati was trying to keep her voice down. Flames then took himself out and Parvati then went and started to suck on his member. Flames then laid down and was enjoying Parvati exploring him. Ron then realized he didn't want them to realize that he was watching them, crept into his bed and laid down. He was thinking for a while before he drifted off to sleep. Flames felt Parvati crawl up to him and they pulled together for a passionate kiss, when Parvati whispered into his ear "I Love You." Flames smiled and then pulled her closer to him and they fell asleep holding each other. The next day Ron was different towards Flames and Parvati, like he knew something and it made Harry worried. "Harry don't worry about him he is probably fine," said Hermione. "Yea your right." And then Harry pulled Hermione into a tender kiss. They all went down to the Great Hall and sat down and ate their breakfast. Dumbledore then stood up and motioned everyone to be quiet. "Now we will draw for to see what year will go first and so forth. Now the first up are the fourth years, next are the seventh years, the next is the sixth years, and finally the fifth years. Now the tournament will start next week and I wish that all of you will be there to support your fellow classmates. And need I remind you they will take place on the Quiddich pitch." Dumbledore than sat down and began conversation with Professor Snape. "Well it looks like we got Potions," sighed Ron. They headed to the dungeons and found a table near the back. Now Harry has been surprised at how much Snape has not picked on him this year, but he knew that his luck would eventually run out. As Harry was smashing the lizard eyes into his stirring pot when he noticed a shadow floating over him. "My, my Mr. Potter it clearly seems that you have forgotten to and the snake fangs, 5 points from Gryffindor for not following directions." Harry was so angry he couldn't stop him self from making the next comment. "Why do you keep hanging around me, do you think that I like you or something." Snape looked so angry, Harry thought that his head would explode. "50 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher and detention." Spat Snape angrily. Harry then stayed quiet the rest of the class and was very happy to hear the bell. He quickly left the dungeon and went to the Great Hall. The rest of his day was very pleasant, but trust Snape to bring back the bad in the day when he had Harry clean the tables in the Potions class the muggle way. It took him at least two hours to clean them all. Finally Harry was able to leave and he hurried to the common room where he saw Hermione dozing quietly in a chair. He crept up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She slowly woke up and smiled when she saw Harry. He picked her up and put her on his lap and sat down. They stayed like that for a few hours just kissing each other. Finally at about three o'clock Harry and Hermione left to their dorms. Harry stayed up and thought, even though today was a bad day, Hermione makes life worthwhile and Harry is glad to have her. Meanwhile just entering the common room was Ron. He had been practicing with Cho, which he didn't even lose a match this time, he could tell that he was getting better. With a smile on his face Ron went to his dorm and went to bed. A week later the tournament was going to begin at four and no one, not even Hermione could work hard. It was three o'clock and the seven made their way to the Quiddich pitch to watch the start of the tournament.  
  
  
  
A.N. well that's the fourth chapter and I should make the fifth soon please r&r. 


	5. Ch:4 Start of Tournament

Harry Potter and the Elemental Seeds  
  
  
  
Harry was excited, him and his friends sat in the Gryffindor side to watch the start of the tournament. Dumbledore then walked to the middle of the pitch and magically raised his voice. "Now, the moment you all heave been waiting for, the start of the Dueling Tournament starts with the fourth years." Harry clapped along with his fellow classmates as the fourth years made their way onto the pitch. The tournament was a good one but sadly no Gryffindors made it to the final tournament. The four to go were Guy Reamer from Ravenclaw, Trace Allen from Ravenclaw, Breach Neal from Slytherin, and Jake Lafe from Slytherin. The champion of the fourth years was Jake Lafe. Next were the seventh years and Harry was excited when Fred and George Weasley made it to the final tournament, but sadly a Slytherin named Lloyd beat both of them. The other to make it to the final tournament was a Hufflepuff named Greg Wallace. The sixth years then came on, but Harry, Flames, Cross, and Ron went down to the tent near the outskirts of the pitch. When they entered Professor McGonagall gave each of them a sword and told them to draw a number. Harry picked six, Flames picked two, Cross pick four, and Ron picked sixteen. Their names were put by their number and they saw who their first opponents were "Ok, let's see I have, Hey Harry who is Ernie Macmillan," said Flames. "See that chubby kid over there," said Harry pointing towards Ernie. "Good then I have an easy access into the next round." "I have Gregory Goyle," said Cross. "All right some payback, I get Vincent Crabbe," said Ron. "So Harry who do you get." Harry had a wide smile on his face as he turned toward Ron. " Me and Malfoy first round." "Hell yea you are finally going to get to pay him back for all these years." Harry and his friends then watched the sixth years duel and Cho won the year tournament and the three Bates brothers from Slytherin are going to the final tournament. It was finally time for the fifth years to start Harry was the last match and his friends weren't going until later so her took the time to congratulate Cho. "Great job Cho you were amazing." "Thanks Harry, but it's all thanks to Ron because if me and him weren't training over these past few weeks I don't think that I could have been ready." Harry went back to watching the tournament and saw that the Ravenclaw's except for one beat their opponents. The three that advance played against the Hufflepuffs while the one that was eliminated fought the other Slytherin. "And now we introduce the next two competitors. In this end we have Adam Swiss (The Gryffindors yelled with excitement for Flames) and in this corner we have from Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, (He gained an applause from the Hufflepuff side). Now we want a nice clean fight from you two." Flames raised his sword, while Ernie raised his. "Now remember when you strike your opponent with that sword it will break and whoever hits their opponent first wins." "Man, I don't know why Ernie just doesn't give up I mean he hasn't got a chance," said Ron. "Well it looks like we are meeting in the first round Potter, don't cry too much when I beat you," said Malfoy. "Quit the small talk and show if you are any good," "Gladly Potter, don't take me lightly or it will be over for you." And with that Malfoy went over to where Crabbe and Goyle were. Harry was really starting to get nervous and excited, but he was also wondering, "what if Malfoy is better than me, what if he wins." Ron seeing the look on Harry's face said, "Hey don't let Malfoy get to you, he was probably just bluffing." "Yea maybe you are right Ron, I am getting nervous over nothing," Harry then forced a laugh and went to go see the start of the match. "Ok, now, ready, set, GO!!!" said Dumbledore. And with that Flames and Ernie ran towards each other.  
  
  
  
A.N. well sorry that this one is short, but it will get longer, later for now. 


End file.
